the day my life was changed forever
by edwardmasen1234
Summary: the cullens are being weird with bella and when she gets raped edward finds her pregnant what will happen to her...
1. Chapter 1

**Edward was sat across from me in the cafeteria he was clearly ignoring me. I could see he was on edge but I didn't know why? Angela had noticed me staring,  
"Bella you two haven't spoken in like 2 weeks you're normally inseparable! If he won't talk to you, go to him!"  
I knew she was right but would it have a positive outcome or will it put us in an even more difficult position? I decided to go anyway so I walked slowly across the room to where the Cullen's where sat. They had they're untouched food in front of them and they all looked up at me as I approached. Rosalie was the first to stand up,  
"Eurgh. What do you want?" she snorted, "look what the cat brought in!" her words cut into me like knifes, what had I done to upset her?  
"I came to talk to Edward." My response came out feeble and weak making it easier for her to mock me.  
"Well he doesn't want you nor need you so why don't you go back over there!" I wanted to hit her right then and there but even I wasn't stupid enough to hit a vampire… I just hit werewolves.  
"Rose!" his voice was firm but quiet so he didn't cause a stir in the public area, "I can speak for myself! I don't want nor need you to do it for me!" he said mocking her words and almost spitting them out of his mouth. She looked shocked at her brothers outburst and grabbed Emmett before leaving swiftly and leaving an eerie silence at the table behind.  
"Don't worry about her Bella she's just mad." Alice's words were meant to be comforting but they only made me more anxious, mad at what? Mad at me? What have I done? Why me? A million and one questions where flying through my thoughts, I was brought back to reality by Jasper, "Bella? Are you okay?" I wanted to say yes so badly but I knew that Jasper would sense me lying so I simply shook my head. Alice knew I wanted to speak to Edward so she got an idea.  
"Hey Bella I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a sleepover this weekend?"  
"Are you sure that's okay with Carlisle and Esme because I really don't want to intrude." She glanced up at me in shock, "Bella how could you intrude it's practically your home!" Edward stood up at this point in rage and stormed out of the room, Alice and Jasper followed I sensed he probably wanted to talk with them alone. I was alone. Sat at the Cullen's table with no Cullen's. Mike, Jessica, Angela and Ben came to join me with only made things even more uncomfortable so I grabbed my bag and ran to the parking lot crying. I sat in my truck and cried for what felt like hours, which had only been 15 minutes, and after wiping my eyes I turned the key in the engine. Nothing. Turned it again. Nothing. My truck was dead. How can I get home? After a few minutes thinking of asking for a lift I realized no one would drive me home because there was still another lesson before the end of school. I decided my options were waiting, go back to class or walk. Walking it is! **

**Half way through my journey home I heard some footsteps behind me getting closer and closer. I thought nothing of it until one of the men grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ground.  
"I haven't got any money!" I said helplessly knowing if I struggled it would be pointless.  
"We don't want money…" he said with a smug grin on his face…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just led there for what seemed like days, which was only 3 hours. I didn't want to move or get up i felt horrible and groggy. I heard cars past but i just hid away when they came past, after another few hours a car came past but this time it pulled up. I heard a familiar voice,  
"Bella? Oh my god! Is that you? Have you just been...?" Rosalie sounded worried. Did i look that bad?  
"Why do you care? Will you just leave me alone?" My voice sounded hoarse, i knew that i must look really bad.  
"Bella come on. Yeah you're not my favourite person but I'm not going to leave you here! Get in my car and I'll take you back to my house and get Carlisle to check you over." I thought about my options for a while but then i shook my head,  
"NO! I don't want to move! I don't want to go ANYWHERE! Just leave me to die! No one cares."  
Just as she was about to answer her phone rang,  
"Carlisle? Hi. Yes, no she's here with me now. Yep I think so. Okay give me 5 minutes!" She picked me up and she put me in the back of her car. If i had any energy i would of shouted and screamed but i didn't have enough so i just let her. We were at the Cullen's in less than 10 minutes and i heard Edward's voice outside the car but i ignored him.  
"Where is she? Is she okay?" he sounded angry, did he know what had happened?  
"Edward she's fine but i think that Carlisle should check her over. Just in case..."  
Carlisle came out and asked how i was.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't want to move. I lay in Rosalie's car and waited for anyone to talk to me.  
"Bella? Are you okay? Come with me and I'll check you over." Carlisle was soft but I felt vulnerable I didn't like the feeling.  
"NO! I don't want to be checked I'm fine!" I didn't mean to shout at Carlisle but it was necessary he needed to know what I wanted; I wasn't going to let him touch me.  
"Bella, love we just need to know your okay." Esme was clearly on their side but they didn't have to check me I was fine I didn't need any help.  
"Rose help her out the car and just take her to Carlisle's office. We need to check on her!" Edward was stern; no one was going to disagree with him. So she opened the door and helped me out but I was weak and hadn't walked in a long time, my knees locked and I fell straight to the ground. Edward grabbed me under my arms and picked me up off the ground. I pulled away; I didn't want him touching me. I didn't like it, I felt so uneasy and I didn't want him to help me.  
"Bella he was just trying to help." Rose's voice was strained. I could tell she just wanted to kill me right then and there she probably thought I was being a drama queen; maybe I was.  
"I don't want him touching me!" I was nearly in tears,  
"Bella, Edwards not going to hurt you! He was just trying to help you off the ground." Carlisle was trying to help but I just wouldn't listen. Carlisle reached out to help me inside but I shook my head violently and he backed off.  
"Esme maybe you could help Bella to my office? Please" she nodded and obeyed like a little puppy obeying his master. **

**When I sat down in his office Esme reassured me telling me there was probably nothing wrong but because Carlisle is a doctor he always has to take precautions. He entered the room quietly and was sat down at his desk in no time.  
"Bella this is probably going to be uncomfortable for you but I need to know everything that happened. Take your time."  
I told him everything slowly not leaving out one bit, I remembered it all crystal clear in my mind and I don't think I'll ever forget.  
"Bella I need you to let me take some tests, can you roll up your sleeve please." I lifted up my sleeve cautiously so I didn't knock my bruises and scrapes.  
"Oh! Did these injuries happen when you were… raped?" Esme gasped as she saw all the black bruises up my arm.  
"Yes" I said feebly. Carlisle came closer to examine my arm, he reached out to pull my arm up to see how deep the cuts were. I screamed, "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Edward burst into the room and pushed Carlisle up against the wall in a swift second.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" he demanded. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I burst into tears and Edward released Carlisle as he turned to face me.  
"Edward. Calm down!" Carlisle's voice soothed me but it didn't help my tears.  
"Don't tell me to calm down! Look at her! How can you tell me to calm down?" he screamed, "Bella what happened are you okay?" **


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't want to answer the question because I certainly wasn't okay.  
"Bella, listen. You don't have to cry, everyone here is here to help you. You need to be checked over." Edward said before glancing towards Carlisle.  
"Bella Edward's right you need to be checked over. We don't know what could happen otherwise…" I knew that if Carlisle was telling me that I needed to do something, I really needed to do it.  
"Okay. But I want Rosalie to stay with me." She glanced up at the sound of her name looking worried. "Listen Rose I know I'm not your favorite person but you've been through this and I might need your help… please."  
"Okay Bella but I don't know how much I can help you with." She smiled half heartedly and everyone left the room. Carlisle once again started to check my arms looking at the bruises with concern filling his eyes. Once he had checked them he hesitated, "Bella I know this might be really uncomfortable for you but I'm going to need you to take a pregnancy test. I know you probably don't want to but it's a normal procedure for someone who has been raped. Is this okay?"  
"****I don't think I have much choice. If I'm pregnant I need to deal with it and if I'm not I need to sort out my messed up life anyway." I walked into the Cullen's luxury bathroom with Rosalie, I sat on the toilet seat shaking, she handed me the test.  
"I know you're scared. We all would be but you need to know." I looked up at her eyes, she was being supportive! Wow this was a side of her I'd never seen! I liked it but it felt too strange.**

**After the test had worked I held it up to eye level and gasped. I dropped the test and stood there motionless, Rosalie picked up the test,  
"Oh my god! Bella I'm so sorry. Those monsters! We should hunt them down and kill them!"  
"NO! No I'm fine. I'm fine. I need Carlisle don't tell Edward I NEED Carlisle!" I stressed the word need and she was gone. A few moments later Carlisle entered the room, with Charlie. I looked at Carlisle in betrayal and then glanced at Charlie he looked like he was going to burst into tears; he obviously knew what had happened.  
"Bella? May I see the test?" Rosalie handed Carlisle the test and took a step towards me and put her arm around my shoulder. "It's going to be okay." She said reassuringly as Carlisle and Charlie both looked at my stomach.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward barged in the room and stopped dead as he saw Carlisle's worried expression, he followed his eye line and he to ended up staring at my stomach.  
"Oh god! Bella no please tell me your not…" he gulped but didn't dare say the word.  
"I'm not what? Pregnant! Oh well I'm sorry to disappoint you!" I stormed out of the bathroom my tone was harsh and it left a heavy atmosphere behind. I heard them all talking so I walked downstairs into the living room were Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Alice were sat watching a baseball game. As I walked in they all stared at me and I couldn't hold my anger in any longer so I burst into tears.  
"Are you okay Bella? What's wrong?" Alice asked clearly distracted by the game but confused by my sudden outburst.  
"I'll never understand chicks!" Emmett muttered from the corner and I heard Jasper snigger, this enraged me even further so I ended up screaming.  
"I'M PREGNANT!" I then burst into another stream of sobs. I heard Edward behind me and he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen.  
"Listen to me Bella. I don't want you to make a quick decision which you will regret so I'm going to give you as much time as you need. But if you decide to keep it I will raise it as my own and I will love it and you. I don't like seeing you cry but I know it's hard. I lived with Rosalie and I've dealt with this before."  
"Edward this child inside of me is not an 'it' so don't call him or her that! It's a child, a little baby and I don't feel comfortable with you calling the baby an 'it'." Before he could answer Charlie rushed into the kitchen and glared at Edward.  
"Bella c'mon we're going home."  
"No. I want to stay here with Edward!"  
"Edward shouldn't have left you. You should have been protected and he should have offered you a lift." He shot a deadly glance over his shoulder towards Edward who began to walk slowly out of the kitchen.  
"He didn't leave me! I walked out of school without telling anyone. How could he have known that I had gone? How would he know I would get raped! Maybe if the police in this town did their job I wouldn't be in this mess!" I shouted this in his face and then attempted to walk away he grabbed my arm and pulled me back before slapping me across the face. Carlisle walked In the room.  
"Charlie! Calm down!" he didn't shout the words he said them calmly as he did Charlie pulled his hands away from my arm and took two steps back.  
"Bella I'm so…" I cut him off, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I didn't shout but I said the words in a warning tone. "I don't care what you think! I'm keeping the baby. No pills or abortion just me Edward and the baby!" I walked towards where Edward stood. He had seen the whole thing and he was almost as shocked as I was. He just stood there motionless, he didn't speak, and I don't even think he noticed me approach until I said, "Is that okay Edward? Just me you and the baby?" I looked up into his golden eyes as he said, "Just me you and the baby. No one will make you do anything you don't want to do. No one." He shot a quick glance up at Charlie and then at Carlisle. I turned to face them both. Carlisle stood there with awe in his eyes whilst Charlie looked more angry then I'd ever seen him.**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been 5 months since my fight with Charlie and i haven't seen him since, I was sitting in my room at the Cullen's house sorting out baby clothes and making sure we had enough.

"Bella? Are you in here?" Edward said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah." he walked in and looked at the piles of baby clothes here and there.

"Have you got enough stuff?" he chuckled.

"I think so we just need a crib?" he looked at me,

"Bella I was kidding." I laughed,

"Well I wasn't. Can I ask you something?" He walked over to me and sat next to me,

"Anything." I looked him in his eyes,

"Would you love this baby more if it was yours?" he kissed me on my forehead,

"Bella as far as I'm concerned this is my baby." he stood up but I pulled at his jeans, he helped me up and I kissed him.

"Edward? May I talk to you outside please?" Carlisle asked, he looked at me and I put my hands up to show that I didn't mind. I carried on folding until Edward returned,

"Bella come with me?" I looked shocked so he walked over to me and helped me up and kissed my forehead again. He led me out the room and we were greeted by the whole family and this scared me slightly. Alice was smiling but it was more of a nervous smile then a friendly one.

"Bella listen... We know you've been missing Charlie loads so we decided that..." just before Carlisle could finish Charlie walked through to the room where we all stood.

"Charlie?!" I was so surprised I didn't know what to do?

"Hey Bells! How you doing?" he asked whilst staring at my clearly visible bump.

"Yeah I'm good. And you?" he nodded,

"I've been good. But I didn't come here for small talk, you see Bella, Carlisle said it would be good for me and you to have some quality time together before the baby comes." I looked to Carlisle,

"Thank you." Carlisle nodded and insisted that me and Charlie should go down to Jake's house so we could have some quality time with friends and family.

"I like that idea. Would..." Charlie cleared his throat, "would Edward be coming with us." Edward looked to me and smiled,

"No. I think this is a more family thing and I wouldn't want to be intruding on family time." Edward sounded so sarcastic but Charlie didn't care he just opened the door and escorted me out to his car.

"So Bella let's go and see Jake!" I knew Charlie was more excited about this day then I was he must not have seen Billy in a while.

We were nearly at Jakes house when Charlie pulled over at the side of the road, "Bella... Do you want this baby?" I shook my head in disbelief,

"What?! Of course I do! Me and Edward are going to raise this baby like it's our own and we're going to be happy! Now carry on driving." Charlie shook his head,

"Bella it's different when you have a baby, especially in Edwards's case when the baby isn't his. There are all sorts of commitments and stuff you don't understand and when you have this baby how do you know you and Edward are going to want to stay together?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "I'm 5 months pregnant my hormones are everywhere and you're bringing this up now?! I can't believe you! Me and Edward are having this baby and if you don't want to be part of our lives or my baby's then that's fine." I got out the car,

"Bells where are you going?" I didn't answer I just picked up my phone,

"Edward can you come and get me? No I'm not at Jacobs yet... Why? Ok I'll meet you there... Bye."  
I started walking the opposite direction to Jacobs's house I knew I wouldn't get very far in my condition but I had to try and get away from Charlie.

"Bella you can't walk in your state let me at least drive you to Edward!"  
I didn't want to be in a car with him but I couldn't go anywhere else so this seemed like the best option for me,

"Fine I'm meeting him by the visitors centre a few miles down."  
I got back in the car and Charlie started the engine he pulled back into the road and didn't turn he just carried on driving to Jacobs house.

"Dad turn around!" He shook his head,

"No Bella don't let my stupid insults ruin your visit to Jake's house. He really misses you!"  
I couldn't believe I was actually having this problem whilst being 5 months pregnant?!

"TURN THIS CAR AROUND!"  
I screamed it but he didn't stop he just told me to calm down, I knew there was nothing I could do so I decided when I got to Billy's house I would ask Jacob to drive me back to the visitors centre.

"Bella?"

Jake said as soon as he saw me and Charlie get out the car. He ran over to hug me but stopped instantly, he looked at my bump.

"Jake before you jump to any conclusion it's not Edward's.

"WHAT?!" Jake was so annoyed i thought he was going to phase right there!

"Jake just listen before you jump to any conclusions. It's not Edward's because i was..." Jake interrupted,

"Bella i don't want to hear it!" and then he walked off. Charlie had seen the whole thing,

"Bells listen he's just a bit upset. He hasn't seen you and then when he finally does your pregnant? I mean that has to sting." I got back into the car,

"Take me home! I didn't want to come here and then when i do i hurt someone before i even realise there here!" Charlie looked at me strange,

"Fine have it your way I'll take you back to the Cullen's house but let me say hi to Billy before i leave."

It had been at least an hour since Charlie had left me in the car. I had got too bored of waiting for him so i decided to go inside.

"Bella! See Billy i told you she was stupid! Look what she's done!" i looked at Charlie and then saw the vodka bottle on the table next to Billy.

"Charlie i think Jake should take Bella home. Jake!" he shouted and as if by magic Jake appeared in the doorway behind me.

"What?" he sounded so stroppy like a teenager that just got their pocket money taken off him.

"Jake we need you to take Bella home. We'll take Charlie home tomorrow." Jake shook his head,

"I only have a motorbike and SHE can't ride on the back of that? Have you seen the state of it?" Jake spat out the word she and then prodded my stomach when questioning my 'condition'.

"Jake take Charlie's car we'll figure something else out tomorrow." Jake nodded,

"C'mon Bella. Let's take you 'home'." I knew Jake couldn't take me to the Cullen's house so i arranged with Edward to meet me at the treaty line Jake would take me there and then Edward would take me from there back to his house.

"What did you do to her?" Edward knew something was wrong, "Nothing Edward he did nothing! I don't want to talk about it let's just go."

We had been driving in silence the whole way so far but i didn't think I'd get away with it and i didn't.

"Bella are you going to tell me why you couldn't have stayed at Billy's and why you didn't meet me at the visitors' centre when you arranged with me that you were going to?"  
I couldn't lie to Edward but talking to him about it seemed so much harder.

"Just drop it Edward it really doesn't matter i just don't think Charlie should be a part of our baby's life."  
I turned to look out the window and i could feel his eyes burning a hole in my head.

"Look Bella i know that you're a bit stressed and emotional right now but you can't go on like this blanking out problems. It's not good for you!" Edward was so right but i was too annoyed with Charlie to consider listening to Edward.

"Edward you just have to trust me on this one and just believe me when i say that I'll talk to you when I'm ready. Please."

"Bella i don't know if i can do that because I know Carlisle needs to talk to you. He had Charlie ringing him and shouting all sorts down the phone!"

I knew that now everyone knew Charlie was drunk but what was i suppose to tell them now? I couldn't tell the truth it didn't feel right...


	7. Chapter 7

"Bella Charlie rang. Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course he didn't! He just called me stupid and Jake drove me to Edward so everything's fine!"

"Bella... if something did happen you would tell us right?" Edward interjected before carlisle could ask me another question.

"Of course I would. Now what did Charlie say?"

"It doesn't matter bella. Just as long as your here and well. You dont need to know what he said." I knew Esme was hiding me from the truth but I didn't know if I wanted to know what he had said. No doubt it was mean and abusive just like him. I went to sleep after that dreaming about nothing.

I woke with th sound of Jacob's voice. "Jake?"

"Jacob is downstairs if you want to speak to him. I think he has a lot to say to you." Edward said from the corner of the bed. I got out of bed with the help of edward and walked down stairs and into the kitchen where jake was stuffing his face as usual.

"Bella they've explained everything! I'm so sorry i haven't been there for you. I feel awful!"

"Jake it's fine really. But how's Charlie?"

"Well that's the thing Bella. Me and Billy woke up this morning and he had gone. And so had my bike."

"Oh my god! Jacob I'm so sorry! I'll get you a new bike. How much did it cost?"

"What? Bella your dad is missing. I don't care about the bike."

"Yeah and I don't. care about him anymore. I give up babysitting him! If he wants to drink then let him drink!"

"Well we've reported him missing I just thought I should warn you. Billy guessed that he would probably come here soon. When he does the police say alert them straight away. And he will be fined for drink driving."

"And I hope he hasn't damaged your bike. I will pay for any damage seriously. Just tell me the cost. Ok?"

"Ok Bella. But i can fix the bike without money. I have all the parts so that really won't be necessary "

"Bye!"

Everyone's eyes turned to me as he left. I knew what they were thinking. Why isn't she bothered about her dad?

"Because I've given up. Ok?"`

"Bella what do you fancy for breakfast. I can make whatever you like." Esme sadi trying to distract me.

"Anything. Whatever you want to make." I said and i left the room.

I heard a knock at the door, Ïf it's Edward, go away. Anyone else then please come in." Jasper entered.

"You do realise that Edward didn't want to come up. That's why I'm here? I want to know what happened between you two! Why are you both mad?"

"Maybe we just shouldn't be together. I was thinking of getting a house somewhere near my mum. Bringing this kid up in Florida sounds fun, right?"

"We won't let you leave. Edward won't let you leave! I thought you two were like 'together forever' and all that rubbish."

"We WERE but now i don't know." Just as I said that there was another knock.

"Come in."

Edward walked in. "Jasper can we have a moment please."

He left the room, "Bella why? What have I done that's upset you so much that you can't tell me what your dad said but you're fine telling everyone else? And telling Jasper you're moving away to Florida with the baby? Just talk to me! That's all I want."

"I'm hormonal. I don't know what I want..."

"If it helps. I want you. And the baby. And my family with me wherever we go. You could move to London and I would still follow you."

I stood up and walked over to him and kissed him, "i love you really and I never want you to leave me. And I want to stay with the rest of the Cullen's too. Yo're all my family now. Y dad is as good as dead to me."

He grimaced at this but still managed a smile and helped me down the stairs. "Jasper I'm sorry for going all mental lady on you. Thank you for caring."


End file.
